Deep Into the Darkness
by Luna Elizabeth Lovegood
Summary: It's Draco's 7th year, Luna's 6th. Which means that Snape is now in charge, and the Carrow's are at large. When the world becomes full of darkness, Draco pulls Luna down into it. Rated M for sexual content and self-harm.


**Chapter One!**

_**Come catch me.**_

Luna Lovegood had never really been to a party, unless you could count Harry Potter taking her to the Slug Club Christmas party.

But, here she was, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall watching others drink and dance. It was in her own common room, so she couldn't exactly get away from it. Though she promised Cho she would come down and try to have a little fun.

_Cho ran up to Luna, beaming at her and looking excited. _

"_Hey Luna, guess what?"_

"_Hello Cho, hmm?"_

_Cho leant over to Luna to whisper in her ear, "I'm having a party, in our common room. A couple of people from other houses are coming too. I was wondering if you'd come? I know it's in our common room and all, but I thought you might have had other plans."_

"_No, no, I don't. I'd love to go Cho. I'm glad your not letting them scare you off, even if it is for a party." 'Them' was the Carrow's, and Snape. Ever since the year had started, terrible things had happened. Hogwarts wasn't the same bright and cheery place it used to be._

_Cho smiled at Luna, "I still want to enjoy my last year as much as possible."_

"_Hopefully in my last year, everything will be back to normal.."_

"_Yes, I hope so too… Well, goodbye Luna, I'll see you on Friday." _

_Luna nodded and Cho walked off. _

Luna didn't expect it to be this big of a party, and she was a little worried when she saw that Draco and his cronies came in. Not that she was scared of them, but Harry and a few of her other friends where here too, and she didn't want any fights.

Luckily though, without realising that they did, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's stayed apart from each other. It was rather amusing, she could see the Gryffindor's closer to the fire, but the Slytherin's on the other side of the room. The Ravenclaw's where around anywhere, and the few Hufflepuff's that were there were with the Gryffindor's.

Some had brought out fire whiskey a little while ago, and Luna could see the affects start to take place. She herself had only had some Butterbeer.

Mainly the people who where hitting on others was a tall dark Slytherin boy, Blaise Zabini if Luna remembered correctly. He hit on almost every girl in the room, including Luna once. She just laughed then shooed him off.

Luna decided to get up after she saw Neville come into the room.

She smiled at him and he matched her smile. "Hello Neville."

"Hey Luna."

He had changed a lot this year, Luna noticed. He was much taller, and he looked more attractive. He was also more confident, she liked the new Neville. Not that she had minded the old Neville, but it was good to just stand there and look at him.

Luna shook off her thoughts, finding her face heat up a little.

"Do you want some Butterbeer or something?"

"Sure."

Luna walked over to a small table where the drinks were and got each of them a glass.

They then sat on the couch near the fire and discussed Quidditch among other things. She talked to him for most of the night until he said he needed to study, he'd been in quite some trouble recently.

Some people started to leave as well, but others were too drunk to care. Soon the trio left and Luna had run out of people to talk to.

Luna saw Pansy Parkinson sitting by herself in the corner, she started to walk towards her when Blaise came to sit next to her. He didn't look like he was trying to pick her up either, just merely have a conversation.

Luna looked around for something else to do, but the only other thing was getting drunk. She didn't want to get drunk, she had heard all the stories about it. Though she did end up trying just a little fire whiskey.

Unknown to Luna, she probably had a little too much, and was now tipsy. Luna started to talk to more people, and giggled at some of the most plain things. She then hugged Cho for a little while, and excused herself from the party, realising that maybe she shouldn't be around people.

She made sure she was being quiet while sneaking out. Luna didn't want Snape or the Carrow's after her. She though soon became bored, and started to spin around in circles while walking. Luna could see the world spinning as she did, and she loved the feeling.

Luna started to giggle, then she stopped spinning. The world was still spinning around her though, and she stumbled to get outside.

Luna reached the lake after a little while, and was surprised to see someone else out there as well. Carefully Luna wondered up to them, and realised they were deep in thought. She waited for a couple of minutes before speaking.

"Hello Draco, wonderful night isn't it?"

"Hmmm?" He said as he turned around to face her.

"I said it's a wonderful night, isn't it?"

"I guess.." Draco turned back and looked at the lake.

Luna knew he wasn't drunk, not exactly, but he wasn't sober either. She could faintly smell the alcohol. She stepped next to him, and he turned to face her glaring.

"Would you sod off Loony?"

"I'm quite right, thankyou." Luna smiled at him before turning her gaze to the night sky.

Draco groaned, "Will you leave, I mean?"

Luna shrugged and stayed where she was. "Why should I leave?"

"Because I don't want to talk to you."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"Because I shouldn't have to."

"Nor should I."

"Yes, you should. I'm a Malfoy, unlike you."

"So?"

"So?"

"Yes, so? Just because you have a long line of pureblood's doesn't mean you can tell others what to do."

"No, but I am a death eater."

"Mhmm..?"

"Are you not scared of the fact that I am?"

"Not really, no."

Draco turned to face her, while she stared at the sky, in a sort of dreamy trace. "Your not?"

Luna shook her head, "No Draco, I'm not."

Suddenly he pulled his sleeve up, and Luna saw the dark mark squirming. Luna didn't even blink. She looked at it, then at his face. She stared at him for a little while, reading his face expression. He seemed impressed by it, yet there was a little disgust in his eyes.

While most people looked at it and felt doom, or darkness radiating, Luna didn't. It was simply like a moving tattoo. She didn't think much different of him, everyone had their bad sides.

After a little while he pulled his sleeve back down.

"Why aren't you afraid? Everyone else is."

"Are they Draco?"

"Yes."

"But are they afraid of you? Or what the dark mark means?"

Draco paused, thinking. Just as he was about to open his mouth Luna spoke again. "You really are quite interesting you know."

"Oh, am I Lovegood? And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"I just find you interesting, you're a very complicated person to figure out Draco."

Draco nodded slowly, "And what is it you find interesting?"

"I just told you, did I not?"

"Yes but it wasn't a clear answer."

"Hmm.. Well, your quite attractive, I also think you'd be rather good in be-" Luna gasped and covered her mouth, she then giggled.

Draco raised both eyebrows at her, and she flushed red. "What was that Lovegood?"

"Nothing.." Luna couldn't stop giggling.

"Your so weird.."

Luna stopped giggling and threw her arms up dramatically. "Oh come on Draco, lighten up!" Suddenly Luna reached out her hand, and touched his trousers. At first Draco just stood there, shocked, thinking she was trying to touch his crotch. Though Luna pulled her hand away then ran.

He looked at her hand, and he realised she had taken her wand. It happened so fast Draco stumbled to start running after her.

"Come catch me!" She yelled out, followed by loud giggling.

She ran back into the halls, carefully going through a way where it lead near the forest. She heard a couple of noises coming from behind her but it was only Draco shouting nonsense. She looked around her shoulder for a split second and smiled to herself at his futile attempt to catch up with her.

Luna turned her head back and almost ran into a tree, she quickly stepped to the side while running and avoided it. She saw the trees in the forest blur past her as she ran. Luna loved getting chased, she loved the thrill she got from it.

Suddenly Luna felt herself grow tired, and she slowed down. Draco was still right behind her, at the same pace as before. He soon caught up with her and tackled her right to the ground. She landed in a clearing where there was lots of grass. Thankfully she landed on that instead of the dirt.

Luna was well aware of how close Draco was pressing down on her, but for a tiny moment she was consumed in what was around her. She knew well where she was, coming to the forest often.

The tree's in the forest normally shaded out whatever light there was, but there was a small gap between the trees in this clearing. If she looked past him, she could see the moonlight peaking through.

Faintly, Luna could see the in distance, a small pond reflecting some of the night sky that shone through the gap in the trees. It was a rather beautiful sight to see.

Luna absentmindedly moved her arms, but found there was resistance. She came back to reality and found that Draco was practically lying on top of her, pinning her arms above her head on the ground. She could smell from his ragged breathing a mix of light alcohol and peppermint. She smiled to herself, she did love peppermint.

Luna let out a long calm breath, and gently closed her eyes.

"Your not drunk are you?" She asked him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No, I didn't have that much."

"Good." A small smiled appeared on her face.

She put a hand around the back of his head and pulled him down towards her. She softly kissed him on the lips. Draco soon closed his eyes and ran his tongue across her lips, he could faintly taste bubblegum lip gloss.

Luna moved her hand through his thinly gelled hair, and parted her lips. He delved his tongue into her small warm mouth. It was obvious it was her first time, so he took the lead. Luna's heart began to race, she moved both of her hands behind his neck, trying to pull him closer as she tentatively kissed him back.

Luna felt like she was falling, like someone had tossed her in the sky and all the clouds were passing her by. It wasn't a bad feeling though, it was more like she was just tasting something sweet, but wanted more.

Luna shifted underneath Draco, brushing her leg accidentally past the growing bulge in his pants. Luna gasped while kissing him while Draco emitted a deep growl from the back of his throat. His hands then roamed over her chest and rushed to unbutton her shirt. He pushed himself off the ground a little and pulled it off, breaking the kiss while he tossed it away.

Luna's breathing started to increase and she sat up, looking rather worried.

"Draco, I've never-"

"I know," He told her, smirking a little.

Luna bit her lip, still looking worried.

"Do you not want this?"

"I do, it's just…"

"Just, what?"

She looked hard into his eyes, her voice a little shaky as she managed to breathe out, "Please be gentle, Draco."

Draco nodded, looking serious for a small, fleeting, moment as he pushed her gently to the ground again. He started to kiss down her neck, darting his tongue out once or twice to taste her skin. A small high pitched murmur escaped Luna's throat one time he did, so Draco gently sunk his teeth down into her neck, this time a moan escaping from her lips.

Luna felt his hands run behind her back, so she lifted it up a little and he unhooked her bra. Draco slid it off her arms and dropped it to the ground next to him. Luna kicked her shoes off her feet with a simple flick of her foot. Thankfully, she didn't need socks because of her tights.

Luna sighed happily as Draco began to kiss down her chest, as he ran his hands down her body. She got lost in the sensation his hands and lips were creating.

Soon she found her skirt and tights being pulled off as Draco's mouth reached just below her bellybutton. Once they were out of the way, she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Draco's clothing was shortly tossed away, all but his dark silk boxers. Luna too was bear except her underwear. He hooked a finger around the edge of her panties and pulled them off her legs in one swift motion.

Luna's face started to heat up, because of his experience and the fact she was now fully exposed to him. His eyes scanned over her body hungrily, feeling more blood rush to his groin. He groaned and tossed away his boxers, afterwards hovering above Luna.

Luna's confidence from earlier was now all gone, she was tensing up underneath him. Draco seemed to notice it too.

"Luna, just relax."

He pressed his lips softly against hers, before moving his hands down Luna's body once more. She shivered a little, and gasped as his hands started to feel across past her folds and massage her clit gently. Draco leant his head towards her ear and nibbled on her earlobe, whispering nothings in her ear.

Draco drifted his fingers down a little lower, then pushing a couple inside of her. She leaned her head back a little and let out a couple of soft moans as he started to move them in and out of her. She felt herself growing even more damp then she was before as his thumb lazily rubbed circles on her sensitive nub.

Draco decided that she was now more relaxed, and drew his hand back, placing it next to her. This made an unhappy sigh come from Luna, Draco had to resist the urge to chuckle. He pressed his body closer to hers, and gently moved his erection across her wetness. He looked at her face and she nodded, pulling him closer with her hands around his back.

Draco gently moved his hips forward, entering Luna slowly. She gasped, then bit her lip to keep from yelling out. She dug her nails in his back and arched her back out a little. Slowly Draco began to move, gently bucking his hips towards her. There was a lot of resistance, so he tried to move slowly and gently. She soon found that the pain was fading, though still there a little, and started to hesitantly move towards him.

Draco started to pick up his pace, and push himself deeper into her, making her moan out loudly. Her breathing started to pick up again, soon leaving her panting for air like Draco now was. She dug her nails a little deeper into his back.

Draco couldn't hold himself back any longer, the tightness of her walls was slowly starting to clamp around him. He started to roughly thrust into her, grunting as he did so. She stared up at him and started yelling out his name a couple of times, unable to control herself from doing so. Soon Luna felt her walls tighten up around Draco even more then before, Waves of pleasure radiating through her body as she fluttered her eyelids. She yelled out his name one more time before climaxing, all of her juices running freely out of her. It didn't take too long after that for him to orgasm either, almost straight after she did he let out a loud moan.

He pulled himself out of her and lay next to her, regaining his breath. Luna done the same, just lying there looking above her, letting the moment sink in. She closed her eyes for what seemed like a moment, but when she opened them Draco was up, already dressed.

"I better get going…" He vaguely said before rushing off into the forest.

Luna sat up, a little confused. She put her clothes back on as fast she could and tried to chase after him, but she was too late and couldn't find him anywhere. She decided that she would give up for now, and try to just sneak back to her dorm room without getting caught.


End file.
